Birthday Surprise
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Hilarity ensues as Japan suddenly chases after his beloved pets! (Try to guess who the mastermind is behind this!) Fic #18!


Japan woke up in an unusually happy mood and there was only one reason why. Today was his birthday or National Foundation Day to his people. He got up and prepared himself for the day. Pochi and Tama came running to him, barking or meowing.

"You two are quite vocar this morning," he muttered.

The furballs glanced up at their owner with mischievious eyes. Suddenly, they turned around and bran out their specified doors. Japan blinked before realizing what had happened. He grabbed his coat and ran out after them.

* * *

"Yes! The plan is going swell!"

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this too much."

"Well, I am the mastermind am I not?"

*Sigh* "Yes you are."

"Um, I don't mean to rain on your celebration, but shouldn't we keep an eye on him."

"Crap, which way did he go?"

"I think the park."

"Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

Japan stopped near the park bench to catch his breath. He had been running for almost thrity minuets and still couldn't find either Tama or Pochi. _Why did they run off rike that? _he thought. _That isn't rike them._ He panted and huffed before continuing his quest. He hadn't ran like this since Germany's training with his diet. Plus his back was killing him, but he had to push on. _I'm too ord for this,_ Japan thought. Suddenly, something caught his foot. The nation fell hard on his face, moaning a little. Luckily a young woman stopped and knelt next to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Japan blushed at the contact. He stood up with her help and nodded. "H-Hai, arigato. Did you happen to see a white dog or a kuro and white neko run by?"

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, I did not. Oh! Your forehead is bleeding!"

Before Japan could protest, the woman reached into her purse and whipped out a bandaid and a kleenex. She wiped the blood off then placed the bandaid over the wound.

"There you go," she said. "I hope you find your pets soon."

Japan nodded, his face still red. "Arigato." With that he continued onward to find his missing pets.

* * *

A few hours later, Japan stopped back in the park. He doubled over trying to catch his breath. _This is hoperess,_ he thought. _I won't be abre to find them at this rate._ He straightened back up only to find a note taped to the closest tree. Curious, he walked over and pulled it off. It read:

_Come to your house. There is a surprise for you._

Japan re-read it as he tried to figure out who wrote it. The note was written in perfect Japanese. Suddenly motivated by this breakthrough, the Asian rushed home.

* * *

"Is he close yet?"

"Nope."

"I know he's old, but I didn't think it would take him this long to get here."

"You are so rude!"

"Ve~ guys, he's coming!"

"Righto! Places everyone!"

* * *

Japan strolled up to his front door. As he approached it, something set him off. _What is this surprise the note mentioned?_ He glanced back at the note then shrugged. He slowly slid his door open.

"SURPRISE, JAPAN!" Everyone shouted.

To say the poor nation was shocked was an understatement. His eyes scanned his unexpected guests which included Italy, Germany, his Asian siblings, Russia, America, France and Britain. Then he suddenly fainted.

Vietnam rushed to her brother's side before glaring at America. "I told you this would happen," she hissed.

America started to panic. "I didn't mean for Japan to faint like this!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He'll be awake in fifteen minuets." Hong Kong assured the fretting blonde.

Sure enough, the said Asian awoke fifteen minuets later with Pochi and Tama sleeping beside him. Overjoyed, he hugged his pets just as China walked in.

"You look so cute, Japan," he squealed.

Japan rolled his eyes. "You need to have better control of yourserf."

The elder repeated the action. "Whatever. If you are ready, we can celebrate your special day."

Japan followed his brother back to the living room and felt like a small child again. To his surprise, everyone brought all of his favorite dishes. Needless to say, he couldn't keep track of who brought what. They all ate, drank while listening to a certain blonde make a scene, and had fun. Italy had Apples to Apples and Korea brought a dance game which included Gangnam Style. If Japan was ever asked, this was one of the best birthdays he had in a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Japan! Plz R&R~**

**=^..^= =^..^=**


End file.
